Frisk
Frisk je postava, kterou ve hře ovládá hráč a se kterou se snaží dostat opět na povrch. Barva jejich duše je červená a symbolizuje odhodlání (DETERMINATION). Díky tomuto odhodlání má Frisk schopnost manipulovat s časovými liniemi - ukládat a resetovat hru. Vzhled Frisk jsou ve hře líčeni jako dítě neurčitého věku, etnické skupiny či pohlaví, proto se jim po celou hru oniká. Má středně dlouhé hnědé vlasy s ofinou a neutrálním výrazem. Nosí růžovo-modré tričko s dlouhým rukávem, modré džíny a hnědé boty. Přestože je jejich výraz na mapě neměnný, v souboji občas hra popíše, že se kupříkladu "trpělivě usmáli." Příběh Frisk nejsou charakterem, který pojmenováváme na začátku hry. Označením "Fallen child" je ve skutečnosti myšleno první spadlé dítě, Chara (nebo jiné jméno, které hráč zadá). Skutečné jméno „Frisk“ je odhaleno až na samém konci True pacifist run a v běhu genocidy nebo neutrálních koncích není možné se s ním vůbec setkat. Pokud se hráč rozhodne pojmenovat spadlé dítě Frisk, aktivuje se hard mod, který ovšem končí po boji s Toriel. Pacifist run V běhu pacifisty je osobnost Frisk popisována jako milá, moudrá, naslouchající a přátelská. Ruiny Poté co jsou Frisk napadeni Floweym, zachrání je Toriel a provede první částí ruin. Když Toriel odejde, vyřídit co potřebuje, Frisk pokračuje dál sama. Po cestě je nutno ušetřit všechna monstra včetně Napstablooka. U Toriel doma se při interakci se zrcadlem objeví věta, ve které není uvedeno jméno spadlého dítěte. Toriel nesmí v souboji s hráčem zemřít. Snowdin Ve Snowdinu se Frisk setká se Sansem a Papyrusem. Ani ve Snowdinu nesmí být zabito jediné monstrum. Papyrus musí být v souboji ušetřen a je pak možné se s ním spřátelit. Waterfall Při vstupu do Waterfallu můžou Frisk vyrazit se Sansem do baru Grillby’s. Papyrus se za Frisk pokusí přimluvit u kapitánky královské gardy, Undyne, ale neuspěje. Později ve Waterfallu Papyrus kontaktuje hráče a řekne mu, že se jeho kamarádka ptá, jestli má na sobě to, co má hráč zrovna oblečené. Ať už hráč řekne cokoliv, pravdu nebo lež, převlékne se, či ne, Papyrus vždycky řekne Undyne v čem jsou Frisk oblečeni, přestože chtěl hráči pomoci. Př. Hráč má na sobě baletní sukni. Papyrus zavolá a zeptá se, jestli má hráč na sobě baletní sukni. Hráč odpoví, že ano, ale poté se převlékne a vezme si růžovou rukavici. Papyrus za chvíli zavolá znovu a řekne, že ta kamarádka chce Frisk zabít a tak jí samozřejmě neřekl, že je oblečená v baletní sukni, ale místo toho jí řekl, že Frisk má na sobě růžovou rukavici, takže by teď měla být absolutně v bezpečí. Undyne Frisk pronásleduje po celou dobu jejich pobytu ve Waterfallu a několikrát se je pokusí zabít. Ve Waterfallu musí být ušetřena všechna monstra. Undyne nesmí v souboji s hráčem zemřít a poté je možné se s ní spřátelit. Hotland a CORE V Hotlandu se hráč seká s Alphys a bude plnit různé výzvy Mettatona. Prohra v žádné z těchto her neznamená smrt a Mettaton nikdy nesníží život Frisk na 0. V Hotlandu, ani v CORU nesmí zemřít jediné monstrum NEVYJÍMAJE tajného bosse, So Sorry, o kterém se mylně tvrdilo, že může být zabit, aniž by to poškodilo konec běhu pacifisty. Mettaton EX nesmí být v souboji s hráčem zničen. Je možné se spřátelit s Alphys, pokud se už hráč před tím nespřátelil s Papyrusem a Undyne. New Home V novém domově budou k Frisk promlouvat některá z monster ušetřených během hry a vyprávět jim příběh Asriela a Chary. Asgorovo zdraví musí být v souboji sníženo na HP 1, aby mohl být zabit Floweym. Po boji s Flowey, je třeba květinu ušetřit, jinak hra skončí neutrálním koncem. Hráč si potom vyslechne telefonát od Sanse, po kterém se se Flowey opět objeví a načte složku před bojem s Asgorem. Hráč nesmí Asgora znovu vyzvat a musí se vrátit spřátelit s Papyrusem, Undyne nebo Alphys, protože před soubojem s Floweym se nešlo spřátelit se všemi. Poté, co hráč půjde na rande s Papyrusem, na lekci vaření s Undyne, i na rande s Alphys a navštíví Skutečnou Laboratoř (True Lab), může jít vyzvat krále Asgora na souboj, a ten bude přerušen ostatními monstry. Flowey tak získá kromě duší šesti lidí i duše celého národa monster a má dost síly, aby se vrátil do podoby Asriela. Po poražení Asriela je možné opustit podzemí a ukončit hru. Spřátelení se s Papyrusem, Undyne a Alphys S Papyrusem je možno spřátelit se hned po souboji s ním. Bude stát před svým domem ve Snowdinu. Po interakci s ním, pozve hráče do svého domu a poté i do svého pokojem kde bude probíhat buď rande, nebo kamarádská konverzace (záleží, jestli hráč v souboji s Papyrusem flirtoval nebo ne). Je úplně jedno, jak bude hráč vybírat odpovědi na Papyrusovy otázky, protože tuhle část hry prostě nelze nijak zkazit. Papyrusovi nevadí, pokud hráč vraždil monstra před přátelením se s ním a je možné se s ním spřátelit i v neutrálním běhu. S Undyne je možné se spřátelit hned po jejím ušetření v Hotlandu. Hráč se musí vrátit do Waterfallu před rybí dům, kde už čeká Papyrus (i pokud se s ním hráč ještě nespřátelil). Ani při eventu s Undyne není možné hru nijak pokazit, při boji s ní je pak jedno, jestli na ni Frisk zaútočí políčkem „Attack“ nebo použijí falešný útok z políčka „Act“, Undyne vždy ztratí jen jeden život. S Undyne není možné se spřátelit, pokud hráč někoho zabil, ale po spřátelení se s ní lze zabíjet monstra v Hotlandu a CORU. S Alphys je možné se spřátelit až po telefonátu od Undyne. Od Undyne, která bude stát před Papyrusovým domem, dostanou Frisk dopis a doručí ho Alphys, která je zamčená ve své laboratoři. Po rande s ní, je třeba vrátit se do znovu otevřené laboratoře, jak hráči poradí Papyrus, a vejít do dveří označených jako záchod. Hráč se ocitne ve Skutečné laboratoři, kde musí odemknout hlavní dveře čtyřmi klíči rozmístěnými po okolí. S Alphys je možné se spřátelit pouze v běhu pacifisty. Při první části běhu Pacifisty lze splnit maximálně dva z těchto, nezávisle na jejich pořadí. Zbytek bude splněn po boji s Floweym a znovunačtení hry. Neutrální konce Pokud hráč získal víc, než 0 EXP, ale zároveň není na levelu 20, dosáhne Neutrálního konce, ve kterém mají Frisk údajně vzít Asgorovu duši, aby mohli opustit bariéru, načež jim zavolá Sans, aby jim řekl, jak to v podzemí bez ní probíhá. S největší pravděpodobností však Frisk podzemí při neutrálních koncích neopustí. Asgorova duše je zničena Floweym a sama květina žádnou nemá. Frisk tedy nemají jak bariéru opustit a přesto ze všech Sansových telefonátů vyplívá, že už se v podzemí nenacházejí. Navíc bariéra blokuje internetovou síť lidí, na kterou se tedy monstra z podzemí nemůžou připojit. Logicky by tedy měla blokovat i síť telefonickou, přesto se Sans může nechat Frisk zprávu. Tyto nejasnosti nebyly zatím vysvětleny, ale samozřejmě existuje mnoho fanouškovských teorií. Ve hře je možno dosáhnout 16 různých neutrálních konců. Ty se liší podle toho, kolik hráč nasbíral EXP a jaká monstra zabil. Je však možné, že nějaký konec ještě nebyl hráči objeven, přeci jen, Undertale je hra plná záhad. Tohle je soubor všech známých neutrálních konců. Family Ending/Rodinný konec (Nedokončený Konec pacifisty) Hráč nezabil žádné monstrum a žádného bosse. Tento konec je možné vylepšit na konec Pacifisty, pokud hráč po souboji ušetřil Floweyho. U telefonu se vystřídá většina hlavních postav. Přestože zmizely lidské duše a král Asgor zemřel, Toriel se jako královna snaží, aby podzemí neztratilo naději. Papyrus se stal kapitánem Královské gardy a jediná činnost, kterou teď tato jednočlenná Královská garda vykonává, je zalévání květin v Novém domově. Undyne přišla o práci, ale je učitelkou tělocviku v Torielině škole. Alphys pracuje na hledání nové možnosti, jak dostat monstra z podzemí. Pokud s ní hráč nebyl na rande, hovoru se nezúčastní. Betrayed Undyne Ending/Zrazená Undyne Frisk ve Waterfallu, Hotlandu a CORU zabila méně, než deset monster, nebo Mettatona. Toriel se snaží, aby se podzemí nevzdalo naděje. Undyne se přestěhovala k Sansovi a Papyrusovi, protože její dům vyhořel a pracuje v Sansově stánku s Hotdogy. Dál telefonát pokračuje třemi různými způsoby: Pokud se hráč nespřátelil s Undyne a zabil méně než deset monster, bude hráče prostě vinit ze smrti Asgora a ostatních monster. Papyrus řekne, že má Undyne šílený plán, jak se dostat na povrch a pomstít se, tak ať jim Frisk drží palce, že se snad brzy potkají. Pokud Frisk zabili Mettatona nezávisle na tom, jestli se spřátelili s Undyne, bude Undyne zničená z toho, že Alphys a Asgor jsou pryč. Její odhodlání, které jako jediná z monster měla, zmizí, protože „Pomsta nikoho nevrátí.“. Papyrus, který netuší že Asgor zemřel a Alphys spáchala sebevraždu, prosí Frisk aby je přivedla zpět, protože Undyne je bez nich smutno. Pokud hráč zabil méně, než deset monster potom, co se spřátelil s Undyne, bude se Undyne nesnášet za to, že si dovolila klesnout tak hluboko a spřátelit se s Frisk. Papyrus Frisk varuje, aby se nikdy nevracela, nebo jí Undyne zabije. Exiled Queen Ending/Královna v exilu Frisk zabila více, než deset monster a Undyne nebo Papyruse, ne oba. Toriel se měla stát královnou, ale monstra ji svrhla, protože nechtěla, aby se s lidmi jednalo jako s přáteli. Dál pokračuje telefonát podle toho, jestli Frisk zabila Undyne nebo Papyruse. Pokud Undyne zůstala naživu, nastoupí na její místo a bude plánovat vyvraždění lidské rasy vehementněji, než kdy Asgor. Pokud byl zabit Mettaton, Sans zmíní, že se Alphys „někam ztratila.“ Pokud je Undyne mrtvá, Toriel odejde do ruin a v podzemí zavládne anarchie. Papyrus odejde s Toriel a Sansem do ruin, dál bude čekat, až přijde další člověk a doufá, že je svět hezčí tam, kde jsou teď Frisk. Pokud Papyrus umřel, odejde Sans s Toriel do ruin. Toriel prý někdy mluví o tom, jak by Frisk zase ráda potkala, ale Sans nemá to srdce jí říct, co hráč udělal. Sans také řekne Frisk, ať už se nevrací, že nejsou vítáni. Undyin konec Frisk zabila Toriel a nechala naživu Undyne. Undyne vojensky cvičí monstra a každý člověk, který vkročí do podzemí, musí být nekompromisně zničen. Sans také zmíní, že se mu nedaří zkontaktovat Toriel/tu osobu za dveřmi ve Snowdinu a řekne, že jí asi není dobře. Pokud byl Papyrus zabit, obviní Frisk i z vraždy Toriel a varuje hráče, že „pro něj věci nevypadají vůbec dobře.“. Pokud je Papyrus naživu a spřátelený, přidá se do telefonátu a řekne, že byl jmenován nejdůležitějším členem královské gardy. Jeho práce je postávat kolem paláce a vypadat roztomile. Frisk se mají prý vrátit, aby se na něj podívali, Undyne je prý asi zabije, ale stejně to mají risknout. Mettatonův konec Frisk zabila Toriel a Undyne, ale nechala naživu Mettatona. Mettaton se stal králem a vymyl mozek celému podzemí svojí televizní show. Sans zmíní, že se stal jeho agentem a předá mu telefon. Mettaton řekne, že postavil na počest Alphys sochu, ale nemůže jí nikde najít (Alphys i v tomto konci spáchá sebevraždu). Pokud je Papyrus naživu a spřátelený, přidá se k telefonu a řekne, že se stal Mettatonovým druhým agentem a že je teď všechno hezčí, než to bývalo, až na fakt, že je všechno hrozné a kdo neposlouchá Mettatona, tak se záhadně ztratí. Také mu chybí Undyne a jestli jí Frisk viděli, mají ji od něj pozdravovat. Papyrusův konec Hráč zabil Toriel, Undyne a Mettatona, ale nechal na živu Papyruse. Vyřazovací metodou se králem podzemí stal Papyrus, nicméně většinu práce za něj dělá Sans. Papyrus všem vaří špagety a snaží se, aby nikdo neztratil naději, ale i on občas touží všechno vzdát. Lidé musí být souzeni každý zvlášť a ne jako všichni zlí, nebo všichni dobří. Sans řekl Papyrusovi, že Undyne, Asgor, Alphys a Mettaton jsou na prázdninách. Psí konec Všichni bossové byli zabiti (Toriel, Papyrus, Undyne a Mettaton), ale žádné jiné monstrum nezemřelo. Tajné bosse So Sorry a Glyde nevyjímaje. Malý bílý pes se stal prezidentem podzemí. Tenhle život je prý pro všechny nejlepší. Sans dokonce ani nezmíní smrt Papyruse. Po celou dobu telefonátu hraje „Dog Song“ jako při Nemožném konci. Leadress Ending/Konec bez vůdce Hráč zabil Toriel, Undyne, Mettatona a Papyruse a alespoň jedno monstrum, co není boss. V podzemí vládne totální anarchie, všichni se vzdali naděje, že někdy uvidí Slunce a předpokládají, že tu všichni zemřou ve tmě. Sans říká, že se králem nestal, protože není na tyhle věci stavěný. Pokud zabili Frisk více než 20 běžných monster, pošle Sans hráče do háje. Pokud ne, pozdraví „Na viděnou“, což je narážka na to, že čeká další reset. Alphysin konec Frisk směřovali ke konci No Mercy běhu, ale nezabili všechny monstra v Hotlandu. Sans skoro okamžitě předá mobil Alphys. Ta řekne, že jí Undyina poslední slova naplnila sílou, kterou postrádala a dokázala zachránit většinu zbývajících monster. Jediné, čeho lituje je, že nezabila Frisk hned, jak se objevili v podzemí. Imposible ending/Nemožný konec Nebyli splněny podmínky ani jednoho z 15 ostatních konců nebo hráč neopatrně hrabal v herních složkách. V pozadí telefonátu hraje „Dog Song“ Sans řekne, že pokud k tomuto konci došel hráč běžným hraním, má kontaktovat Tobyho Foxe, aby přidal nový konec. Nebo je ale i šance, že hráč je prostě sprostý hacker. Kromě 16 neutrálních konců existují ještě dva speciální tzv. Bezduché konce - Bezduchý Pacifista a Bezduchá Genocida. Poté, co Frisk dosáhne konce Genocidy, setká se s Charou a prodá jí svou duši za možnost resetu. Od této chvíle už není možné dosáhnout konce Pacifisty ani Genocidy, ale pouze jejich Bezduchých verzí. Ty jsou úplně stejné během hry (až na detail, že v zrcadle se teď pokaždé objeví jméno spadlého dítěte, nehledě na konec, ke kterému hráč směřuje), pouze setkání s Charou a obrázky z povrchu budou jiné. Bezduchá Genocida Chara se opět setká s Frisk a řekne jim, že cítí perverzní sentimentalitu se kterou znovu ničí tento svět. Pak se zeptá, jestli si Frisk přejí tento svět zničit. Pokud řeknou, že ano Chara je opět označí za skvělého partnera a řekne, že spolu budou navždy. Pokud Frisk odmítne, Chara řekne, že už se rozhodli před dlouhou dobou a svět zničí. Bezduchý Pacifista Pokud se hráč rozhodne zůstat s Toriel, objeví se klasická animace, ve které Toriel přináší koláč a pokládá ho spící Frisk na podlahu pokoje. Když odejde, Frisk se posadí a otevřou červené Chařiny oči. Pokud Frisk řeknou, že mají „místa kam jít,“ objeví se pacifistická fotografie se všemi bossovými monstry. Potom se všem objeví na obličejích křížky a Frisk se na fotce změní v Charu. Bezduchý Pacifistický konec je vlastně nejhorší možný dosažitelný konec, protože Chara nezůstane jen u vyvraždění národa monster, jako v Genocidě, ale je volná a na povrchu může vyvraždit i všechny lidi. Sansovy komentáře a rady od Flowey Sans, před tím než informuje, okomentuje určité věci, které hráč udělal nebo neudělal během hry a nemají vliv na jeho EXP/LV, třeba pokud hráč celou hru nejedl nebo neukládal. Po jeho telefonátu se před hráčem ještě jednou vynoří Flowey a okomentuje jeho chování i z předchozích běhů, třeba pokud hráč resetoval před koncem genocidy atd. Také hráči poradí, aby se spřátelil s Papyrusem, Undyne a Alphys. Zajímavosti * Frisk a Flowey jsou jediné charaktery, které dokáží resetovat, ukládat a načítat hru. * Frisk je alergická na Temmie, ale ne na žádné jiné chlupaté monstrum v podzemí. * Frisk drží deštník, kelímek s vodou i Torielinu tlapu levou rukou a pravděpodobně jsou leváci, stejně jako Sans, který ve hře většinu činností také vykonává levou rukou. de:Frisk en:Frisk es:Frisk fi:Frisk fr:‎Frisk he:לרקוד ja:Frisk pl:Frisk pt-br:Frisk ru:Фриск sr:Фриск uk:Фріск zh:Frisk Category:Hlavní